


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away...

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, F/M, Mental Instability, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: Bellatrix loves Hermione. She is the only good thing in her life so how does Bella feel when Hermione goes on a weekend away with her new boyfriend for the first time.





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Ron & Hermione at all this killed me to even consider! But for the sake of a story and a twisted stalker Bellatrix i had to make a sacrifice. Listen to The Phantoms cover of My Sunshine while reading. Enjoy.

"Sshhpluck!" 

The knife dove into his back. Her hands came down with so much force that the blade pushed through a bone with a loud crunch. It happened so fast. The boy wailed and rolled off of his lover – leaving her laid on the old couch wide eyed and frantic. "Ron!" The girl screamed, eyes surveying for the attacker. She searched through the darkness and locked vision on a pair of deep brown eyes, easily seeing the white in contrast to the lack of light in the room. 

"'Mione get away from there!" Ron yelled as he struggled to stand up. He had one hand twisted in order to examine the wound on his back. The brunette on the couch quickly moved to his aid gasping when she laid eyes on the colour of her boyfriend's hands.  

"R-Ron you're bleeding." Hermione tried to help him but Ron was stood rigid staring ahead. The smaller girl turned to follow his eye line.  

There was a beam of bright moonlight streaming in from the window. A woman stood illuminated there, knife in hand. She looked lost almost, frightened with pale skin and dark curly hair framing her shadowed face. 

The redhead struggled to stand as the room was silent. Pulses were fast but they daren't move. Hermione slotted her hand into Rons and intertwined their fingers. It was at this moment that the expression on the woman's face changed. Twisting into something fierce, like a feral animal bearing its teeth. 

The creature pounced swinging her claws once again. Hermione once quickly pushed out of the way as the taller boy engaged in the fight. "Hermione! Get help!" He panted. The dark-haired woman was on top of him now, both hands of the knife pushing it down towards his face. But he held strong, he blocked the knife pushing back on the woman's hands. She was extremely strong for the petite size she was but Ron still managed to push. The blade slashed at his cheek tearing a deep gash that bled almost instantly.  

All the while Hermione was running franticly through the cabin trying desperately to locate her keys. There were no house phones here and Hermione had not brought her mobile with her. The only phone was Rons, which also happened to be locked in a box under the bed. The reason being she wanted no distractions from technology, this weekend. She could hear the crashing of furniture and the smashing of glass from the other room. She prayed that Ron was okay.  _Who is this woman? Where are those bloody keys!?_  

 _Bingo._ After searching through her bag for what felt like an eternity she found the old keys. Now all she had to do was unlock the box, get Rons phone, call 999, get Ron and run. Simple enough right. 

 Wrong.  

There was a burst of thudding noises and then deathly silence.  _Ring_ _Ring_ _Ring_ _. The dialling tone seemed so much louder now there was no noise at all._ "Come on. Come on." 

"999 What's your emergency?" 

"Hello! Yes, I n-need the police-" The phone went dead.  _What?! No_ _no_ _no_ _. Shit this can't be happening._ Panic finally set in and the girls breathing became rapid. "Shush Hermione Shush get a hold of yourself. Get Ron and get out. You can do this." She whispered to herself at an attempt to calm down.  _But she has a knife. She stabbed Ron. I'm going to die._  

 

* * *

 

Grabbing a handful of dark hair and ragging it to the side Ron finally managed to get the upper hand. He rolled over and straddled the woman throwing a punch to her face for good measure then used his strong hands to pin the woman's arms to the ground. "Who the bloody hell are you?!"  

The woman struggled underneath, finally whipping her head to the side and digging her teeth into Rons hand. He yelped and loosened his grip giving her room to wiggle out from underneath him. 

She eventually stood and the redhead was knelt at her feet getting back up to defend himself. But before he could she brought the blade back down this time stabbing him the shoulder. He screamed, the pain being worse than anything he had felt before. "What do you want?" He sobbed tears finally falling from his eyes.  _Where is Hermione? I'm too young to die? What about mum? I hope Hermione is safe?_  

The creature's eyes softened for a moment like she was thinking of something soothing as she straddled the boy, then quickly her eyes snapped back to the fire they had before. She let out a noise almost like a growl and then spoke. "I want you dead." And with those last words she cupped his face and slammed her head down against his face.  

Blood ran from his nose and his eyes swelled, he was defenceless. The shadowed woman gripped at the knife on the floor soaking in the noise it made as it dragged across the wood. She rose it high and brought it down with such a force that the metal cut a path for the handle to follow.  Again, and again she brought the blade down upon his chest spraying a ray of blood over and over. Each time it made a new sound and each time the victims eyes grew wider.  

"I did it! He's dead! My god that was even more fun than I had imagined." The woman cackled. 

"Bellatrix?" The woman froze. She hadn't thought this far ahead. "I-is that you?"  

Bellatrix took a deep breath in, brought a hand to her face to wipe away the blood and stood. "Hermione." She smiled softly. 

"W-what have you done? Where is Ron?" Hermione whimpered approaching cautiously.  

The dark-haired woman didn’t answer just stepped over the body on the floor and walking towards the younger girl. "Hermione." Bellatrix spoke as if in a daze. 

It was then the bushy haired girl saw the red pigment that stained Bella's skin and the trail of blood behind her. "What did you do!?" She looked past Bellatrix and was greeted by Rons blue eyes staring back at her. His  _dead_ blue eyes. "R-ron." Hermione sunk to her knees and through her head in her hands as the tears began to fall. She let out a wail before whipping her eyes and looking up once again.  

The older woman had continued to approach Hermione and was now knelt in front of her reaching out to wipe a tear from Hermione's cheek. "Shh little one its okay."  

"You killed him! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bellatrix look shocked at the outburst as Hermione backed away still on the hard wood floor.  

"Muddy." She cooed following Hermione towards the door.  

"You're a monster!"  

"Wait! -" Hermione ran for the front door flinging it open and running to the outside. The older woman stumbled to chase after her not understanding why Hermione would run. "Hermione! Wait! Where are you going?" 

There was no answer just the sound of boots hitting the hard ground and the crunching of breaking twigs and pine needles. It was pitch black and Hermione had no idea which way she needed to be running, all she knew was that she needed to get away. Run from that deranged woman.  

The moon light made the woods surrounding the cabin look eerie and Hermione then grew aware of how stupid it was that they booked a cabin in the woods. The pine trees were tall and thin looking like they almost reached the clouds. The birds flew away as she ran past and in that moment, she wished she could fly. Still sprinting she wondered how it had come to this.  

Reality hit her in the face again though when she heard Bellatrix yelling her name from behind her.  _Shit_ _shit_ _shit_ _. Wait is that a light?_ About two hundred metres in the distance there was a street light. Hope. The tarmac of the road shone as the water from rain earlier that day reflected the light from the full moon. 

 _Yes! I can make it-_ She hit the ground mud flying through the air on her impact. She had tripped on a tree root. Rolling onto her back she saw just how close Bellatrix was. There was no time to turn around so instead she backed up shuffling on her back using her feet and hands to push herself away.  

The dark-haired woman was soon only a metre away and Hermione could see her smile. "Hermione wait!" Unfortunately, she made the same mistake and came tumbling to the ground heading for the younger girl.  

Then They both heard a sound neither of them had hoped to hear again tonight. A blade tearing through flesh. Bellatrix had never put it down. 

"H-Hermione?"  The older woman looked at her hands and then to the girl's face. Her face was as white as a sheet and her dark eyes shone in tears in the moon light. The metal was so cold but the wound felt like it was on fire. The pain only intensified from there as she realised the knife had pierced her stomach.  

"B-Bella?"  

"Hermione! No! Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to happen." Bellatrix looked frantic as she desperately tried to help the girl before her. Her slender fingers worked at the fabric of Hermione's top trying to fill the wound with fabric to stop the bleeding. It didn’t work, she began to sob. "No no no..." 

In those last moments when Bellatrix realised there was no saving her love she laid Hermione in her arms and cradled her body, rocking her gently. 

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ _._ _"_ Bellatrix's voice shook as she began to sing.  _"You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear; how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_  

In her last moments Hermione Granger just stared up at the tops of the tress and watched the stars listening to Bellatrix's song. She couldn’t run after all. 

 _"Please don't take my sunshine away."_  The stabbed girls eyes fluttered shut and Bellatrix poured all her emotion into the words. 

 _"Please don't take my sunshine away..."_  The woman sat there holding the girl close to her chest as she sobbed into her golden-brown hair. "I'm sorry." She rocked back and forth not knowing what else to do apart from hold the girl she loved. 

_"Please don't take my sunshine away...."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if it was fucked up enough.


End file.
